CON EL TIEMPO ME ENAMORARE DE VOS
by ULLKIRA
Summary: A fate no le gustan las clases muchos menos estar en ellas, y decide escaparse, se tropezara con una chica que le puede aser perder la cordura y que con el tiempo enamorarla (Sorry no soy buena resumiendo)


Hacia una calor terrible, pero el viento sopla contra mi cara mientras camino por el pasillo,ahí estaba yo fuera de clases , intentando concentrarme en mi música que proviene de mis audífonos pero eso terminó cuando la inspectora Signum me pilló y la escena hermosa se fue a la mierda.

-Testarossa que haces afuera de clases?.

-Emm como vera sufro de una enfermedad llamada "se me va el aire cuando entro a clases" es algo muy común entre los adolescentes de hoy."No, no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor"

-¿Así pues veamos qué dice tu querida madre cuando le cuente tu enfermedad?.Maldición tenía que mencionar a mi madre no es que sea mala ni nada es solo que es la directora del escuela y cuando se enoja ug no quieren ni saber como se pone.

-Bien entonces qué haces afuera de mierda una excusa que me salve el trasero veo a una niña detrás de ella y perfecto se me encendió el foco.

-Hey donde te habías metido, te he estado buscando por todos guiñe el ojo para que sepa que estoy en apuros y ¡Gracias a dios que me entendió!

-Lo siento me perdi, gracias por enseñarme la nos miró con una cara de ¿les creo o no les creo?

-¿Cual es su nombre?.Pregunta con su tono autoritario solo por ser la inspectora del pasillo.

-Takamachi Nanoha 1-C llegue este año ...takamachi...Nanoha aa es la chica que se sienta detrás mío y viene después de mi en la lista.

-Bueno disculpa por interrumpirlas en su recorrido y testarossa creo que estas cambiando tu actitud me igual si supiera que todo esto es una puta farsa y que realmente no tengo ni idea de quien es realmente esta chica.

-Gracias, enserio le. digo después de que sigmun se fue.

-De nada, por cierto qué haces fuera de la sala?.Flojear como toda una chica rebelde que tiene una reputación pasable y que ahora mismo está la profesora de química.

-Ya sabes,quería ir al baño.Y le sonrió para que me crea aunque viéndola de cerca me doy cuenta de que es muy linda su pelo cobrizo atado en una coleta alta, y sus ojos que parecieran tener un color entre celeste y morado.

-¿Ya entonces te acompaño?.Eso ni se pregunta amiga mia.

-Claro. bábamos en silencio, pero no uno de esos silencios incómodos este era muy cómodo.

-Y...Que cuentas de tu vida nanoha?.Si soy algo confiada ella me miró y se sonrojo un poco algo que me hizo hacer lo mismo

ya que se ve muy linda.

-Mmm nada sorprendente la verdad, vivo con mi mama y mi papá mis hermanos van a la universidad y mi mama estudio aqua creo que por eso estoy aquí y tu?

-Yo...bueno me llamo fate tengo 16 vivo con mi mama y mi hermana gemela y tampoco tengo una razón para estar aquí.En ese instante nos detuvimos y nos miramos fijamente en sus ojos puedo ver que me entiende cómo me siento y me sonríe.

-Creo que se como te siempre tengo razón ¬¬.

-Y...¿Tienes novio?.No es que sea curiosa es solo que...ya bueno lo acepto si tengo curiosidad.

-Mmm enserio dijo que no pero si es una belleza,Llegamos al baño y me adelanté un poco, me di vuelta y me dieron ganas de capturar el momento en que su sonrisa aparecía

-Fate...¿alguna vez te has confundido?.¿Confundido?

-Depende ¿En qué sentido te refieres?.Me moje la cara porque tenía algo de calor.

-EM..en en sentido de sin entender,pero me hago una ligera idea a donde quieres llegar.

-Mmm digamos que me mira sorprendida seguro que ni esperaba que la entendiera.

-Enserio y ¿que has hecho?.Que e hecho ir y darle un beso luego llevarla pal oscurito y hacerla mía, no puedo decirle eso sonara como si fuera una casanovas.

-Aver dejame adivinar, as estado con muchos chicos pero repentinamente te empezaron a atraer las chicas.

-Te equivocas en una quiero incomodarla, aunque creo que es algo dificil para ella hablar de este tema por lo roja y nerviosa que se a puesto.

-Me atrae una chica,y tengo muchas ganas de llorando, dios ahora debo ser romeo y apoyarla.

-Y ¿Quién es esta chica?.Ella me mira a los ojos directamente,fijamente como si me quisiera decir...Mierda soy yo ago una cara y ella baja su cabeza avergonzada.

-Hey...nanoha soy yo?.Asiente débilmente con la cabeza y yo me pregunto ase unos o mejor dicho una hora atrás la conocí y ahora que sé que le atraigo quiero besarla.

-Pues...a mi igual me atraes puede que suene raro pero desde que te vi tengo ganas de me mira sorprendida y yo le sonrío y siendo sincera no miento cuando digo que me atrae sin más arrinco a la pared del baño tomo su cara con mis manos y me acerco para besarla lentamente en ese me di cuenta de que esta chica me volverá loca y tal vez sea de amor.


End file.
